Adam Stuartson
Personality "Adam has a very nice guy personality, holding justice on high standards for himself, always doing the right thing when given the chance. On the outside, this nice personality shines even though Adam is a bit quiet and awkward to open up a first. However, negative thoughts nips at the back of his mind, and he is quick to envy and sometimes despise others in his mind, leading this to hold him back at times. This side leaks out of Adam sometimes, making him a bit lazy and a hypocrite at times. Task that need lots of strength and willpower are out of his to-do list and range, but, he helps out to the most of his ability when he can with his justice standards Despite all this, Adam’s personality sometimes goes through a somewhat “metamorphosis” due to him having an extreme, and childlike, fixation on bettering himself and becoming more “mature, learning from the environment and other people, leading to his “revelations”, which are mainly things most people already have figured out by his age, which ignites a large flare of motivation within him. These traits he gains are usually dropped and he shamelessly reverts back to his “template” personality." Appearance A scarlet button up plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, beaded necklaces and rings are layered all around the plaid shirt, up to his black jeans. He also adorns a golden half sun pin on the right side of the shirt History Backstory Born to a middle class family on the brink of poverty, Adam was taught the message of trying till you succeed, however, along with this message came the pressure and burden of his family. This would load a lot of stress on the young and simple minded Adam, so, he did the only reasonable thing. He ran away from his home and responsibilities. Adam went along with the rest of his life in regret and fear of how his family was handling itself, finding comfort only in music. These two things coupled together lead to his maturity complex and journey to become a big country sensation Heartache, Nevada Stand 『Steel Town』 Stats Power: B Speed: C Range: C Staying: C Accuracy: B Learning: B Ability A steel like liquid substance is held in capsules on it's gauntlets. When opened, the fluid leaks out, and upon contact with air, begins to harden. At this point, Steel town can forge the substance into many tools such as swords, daggers, shields, disc and almost anything imaginable. It can transfer heat to a weapon, but, can’t do it directly Smelt By transferring heat (Which is stored in ST's gauntlets to keep the metal in liquid form) to a weapon, it can return it to its previous state. Using this, ST can mend broken weapons to save metal, sear a opponent, and create steam by cooling down the liquid in water This, however, causes stored metal to harden, leaving steel town defenseless until they smelt Disperse, Shrapnel By violently transferring heat to a metal object, ST can cause it to burst into many jagged pieces. This could also be a hazard to ST, as the shrapnel fly off in random directions Trivia -He's Scottish Sheet https://docs.google.com/document/d/1px6UlhWtTOOcr6lRIHqfmshzVTYkLDi3Kt2Xj6w8cVg/edit?usp=drivesdk